Stargazing
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Max distances himself from the campfire, sitting down at a cliff to look at the stars. (One-shot. Alfshipping/AshMax.)


Max sat down at the edge of the cliff.

He laid his hands onto the grass behind him. He breathed in and out. The young kid adjusted his glasses as he looked up to the sparkling blueish gray sky above him. Goosebumps showed up on his skin as the gentle, chilly breeze hit up against his skin and hair, the latter of which flew with the flow of the wind.

He closed his eyes. A second later, though, he opened them up again.

"Hey Max." Someone said.

Max looked behind him, seeing Ash there behind him. Pikachu was on his shoulder like he always was. The mouse Pokemon jumped off and went next to a log that was lying close to Max. Ash walked to it as well and sat down on it, looking up at the sky. The younger one of the two looked back up at the sky, having a smile on his face.

He leaned onto Ash's arm, which caught Ash off guard, although he didn't mind it. Max put his hands onto his legs. He felt a bit of heat go to his face, knowing his face was becoming a light red, possibly redder than that. Considering he was on the ground and he was smaller than Ash, he figured he didn't need to try to hide his blushing face, thinking he wouldn't be able to see his face too well.

They sat there and relaxed as they gazed at the stars. The ocean below glistened and sparkled while it was hitting the land, being the only sound they could hear. Max saw something up in the sky and pointed at it.

"Ash look, it's a shooting star!" He said, his voice laced with excitement.

"Oh wow! Quick, Max, make a wish!" Ash looked at him.

Max laid his elbows on his legs and put his face onto his intertwined fingers, closing his eyes. A smirk crawled onto his face; he wasn't wishing on the shooting star, rather he was thinking. He opened his left eye and looked at Ash, who was just sitting there, smiling and looking up at the sky.

Max closed his eye, took a quiet deep breath, and opened both of his eyes. He looked at Ash completely. Quickly, he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, Max only stared at him and his face was as red as a ruby. Ash put his fingers on where he was kissed, looking at the younger boy in front of him.

They only stared at each other, blinking a few times. Pikachu's head poked out to look at them both and know what was going on. Nothing was said between any of them, just the sound of the waves below the three. After what seemed like forever later, Ash opened his mouth and only let out a 'uhhh' rather than any actual words at that moment.

Max immediately started running off.

"Max, wait I-" Ash sighed, seeing he was getting too far away now for him to hear the trainer. He looked down. "I wonder what that was about..."

Pikachu jumped onto his lap. As he got on, his lightning bolt-shaped tail smacked Ash in the face, although it didn't hit him too hard.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika Pi Pika..." Pikachu spoke in an apologetic tone, scratching behind his head. He looked in front of him as he began muttering to himself laced with annoyance, "Pika Pika Pi Pikachu...!"

* * *

Max stopped running at May's side, catching his breath.

May looked at her brother. "What's wrong, Max?"

The only response she got from him was Max repeating the words 'I did it' over and over again. May grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. She smiled widely about her little brother.

"I'm so proud of you! What did he say?"

Max pulled away, scratching the back of his neck. "I, uh, left before he actually said anything."

May sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until he gets back for him to say something about that."

"If he's not clueless about this kind of thing anyways."

A short pause stayed there between them for a bit before they began laughing. Max smelled the food that was being made, causing his stomach to growl for it. The growl caused them to go silent. Max put his arms onto his stomach.

She chuckled. "Go ahead, get some food, I'll go bring Ash back here."

Max nodded in affirmation. May got up and walked over to the place where Max ran back from. He went to get some food, and after getting a bowl's worth of it he sat back down on the log.

He started eating his food.

* * *

A/N: Considering there isn't too much for this ship, I wanted to try to at least make some stuff for it. I apologize though if they're out of character since I haven't exactly seen Pokemon in quite a bit so I'm mainly going off by memory here. This might be a bit too short, like I might've been able to add more to it, but I tried doing what I could with the idea I had in mind. Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
